Baldwin family
The Baldwins are a fictional family on the American soap opera General Hospital and its spinoff Port Charles. Background In 1963, the beginning, Lee Baldwin volunteered on the seventh floor at General Hospital as an addiction counselor. He was soon followed by his young brother Tom Baldwin. Tom fell in love and married Audrey Hardy, but when Tom realized his wife was still in love with her ex, Tom raped Audrey out of anger. Audrey demanded a divorce and Tom later decided to leave town, leaving his son Tommy Jr. to be adopted by Audrey's husband Steve Hardy. When Meg Bentley came to town in 1965 with her young son Scotty, Lee fell in love and married Meg and also adopted her son. Meg later died of a stroke, leaving Lee a widower. Lee then met and fell in love with Gail Adamson who served as a surrogate mother to Lee's adoptive son Scotty. In 1993, Scott met and married Dominique Stanton while their close friend Lucy Coe agreed to be a surrogate for the terminally ill Dominique. Lucy gave birth to Scott and Dominique's daughter Serena Baldwin and after Dominique died, Scott and Lucy fell in love, married and adopted a daughter themselves, whom they later named Christina Baldwin. Lucy and Scott later had a friendly divorce and Lucy remains a part of Serena and Christina's lives. In 1994, Scott was shocked to find out he was the father of Karen Wexler by an old high school flame. Lee and Gail were more than happy to welcome Karen into the family fold. However Karen and Scott had an estranged relationship which was slowly mended over time. Years later in 2003, Karen was hit and killed by a car leaving all of the Baldwins devastated. Shortly after this, Scott and his daughters uprooted to Paris, France. Scott now continues to visit Port Charles on his own, and in 2007 discovered he had a son, Logan Hayes. Scott attempted to be a father to his estranged son for a short time, but was heartbroken when Logan was stabbed to death by his ex-girlfriend Lulu Spencer. In 2013, Heather Webber revealed that Scott was the father of her son Robert "Franco" Frank from a one night stand years earlier. Scott was especially disturbed at the fact that his son was an ex-serial killer. Today, Scott continues to work on his relationship with his new found son Franco. In 2017, Lee and Gail were said to be in Florida, when Lee passed away. A year later in early 2019, Scott also gave the news that Gail had passed. On February 14, 2019 (Valentine's Day), Franco married his girlfriend of three years, Elizabeth Webber. See also *Hardy family - The family Tom Hardy was adopted into. Baldwin family tree Descendants 1. Unknown male Baldwin Unknown female 2. Lee Baldwin Meg Bentley (deceased) 3. Scott Baldwin (1956-present) (adopted by Lee) Rhonda Wexler 4. Karen Wexler (born 1975; died 2003) Heather Webber 4. Franco Baldwin (1982–present) Jacqueline Hayes (deceased) 4. Logan Hayes (died 2008) Lucy Coe 4. Unnamed son (1991; miscarriage) Dominique Stanton (died 1993) 4. Serena Baldwin (1993-present) Lucy Coe 4. Christina Baldwin (1999-present) (adopted) 2. Tom Baldwin Audrey March 3. Tom Hardy (1969-present) Simone Ravelle 4. Unnamed child (1988; miscarriage) 4. Tommy Hardy (1989-present) Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child Gallery Scotty lee.jpg|Lee and son Scott Lee and gail.jpg|Gail and Lee Laura and scotty.jpg|Scott and Laura Webber Scotty_laura2.jpg|Scott weds Laura Webber Baldwins1.jpg|Gail and Lee with son Scott Baldwins.png|Scott weds Dominique Stanton Scotty_simone_tom.jpg|Cousins Scott and Tom with Simone Ravelle Scott_karen.jpg|Scott and daughter Karen Jagger karen.jpg|Karen weds Jagger Cates Gail and lee.jpg|Lee and Gail ScottLucy.jpg|Scott weds Lucy Coe ScottSerenaBaldwin.jpg|Scott and daughter Serena Scottanddaughters.jpg|Scott and daughters Serena and Christina Baldwinschristinabday.png|Baldwins celebrate Christina's birthday Serena_christina.jpg|Sisters Serena and Christina Scottserenalee.jpg|Lee with son Scott and granddaughter Serena Christinaserena.jpg|Sisters Serena and Christina Gail&Lee.jpg|Gail and Lee's final appearance in 2004 Logan_scott.jpg|Scott and son Logan ScottFranco.png|Scott and son Franco Franco-scott.png|Scott and son Franco SerenadadScotty2.png|Scott and daughter Serena SerenarentsmourningLee.png|Scott with daughter Serena and ex-wife Lucy Category:Families *Baldwin family